My racket
by Webdemon
Summary: "This is what happens when you mess with my shit Naruto Uzumaki!" One - shot.


**My Racket**

Hey guys, It's been a while!

I've been pretty busy as of late. Getting all my college stuff done (FINALLY GOT MY FINANCIAL AID. 11k to use this and next term XD) and I've also auditioned for HHN II. This year is going to be awesome as I'm also going to be apart of this years fright fest.

It's amazing how far I've come since I put some some effort into bettering myself. Of all the things I could've have done in my life, I can safely say that going to college is definitely one of them (Another being a HHN scareactor.) I'm so glad I was able to get it done and over with before it was too late. It's going to be hard balancing out school and work but with the right moves and some "behind the scenes" work, I'll boss this shit out.

Anyway, since the release of the new Naruto movie "road to ninja" aired in Japan this past July I felt like I needed to do something about the new character personalities that have been revealed. (Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru made me lol so hard XD.) So it's time I present to you a two person dialogue that involve Naruto and the Road to Ninja characters in a classic "Godfather scenario".

In this Dialogue, We put Naruto face to face with a mob leader that has had enough of him muscling in on some prime turf.

Let us begin shall we?

* * *

(It's a quiet and smoke covered room with a slender shadow hiding behind a tall lamp light, only showing snow white hands with a cigar on the right hand. About 2 minutes into the shadow's solace the door is busted open with two male mobster holding their captive in front of the boss.)

Chouji:Hey Boss! We brought him! This kid's the Uzumaki punk we've been telling you about.

Naruto: HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! LET ME GO YA BASTARDS

Chouji: Shut it rat! You're in front of our boss! Keep your trap closed if ya don't wanna sleep with the fishes! (A/n: Shut up! I couldn't resist)

(Chouji ties him to a metal fold up chair)

Kiba: What should we do with him?

(The shadow takes in the cigar into the darkness before a white cloud of smoke appears into the dim light)

Boss: Let him go! I'll deal with this one myself. (The voice is rather high pitched, almost feminine but not quite)

Chouji: Are you sure boss? We don't wanna get your hands dirty!

Boss: Is that your idea of chivalry or are you questioning my actions?

Chouji: (Bowing in fear) No boss! I'd never! No way!

Boss: Good, Tell Sakura and that timid friend of her to wait outside the door, Should anything happen I want to make sure he doesn't leave here alive.

Kiba: Got it! Now I can tend to my cats!

Chouji: Yeah! I've been wanting to do some exercise since I was feelin' a little fat!

(The two take a walk outside the door as Naruto sit looking at the darkened figure blowing smoke towards his face.)

Boss: I take it you know why you're here right?

Naruto:I have a pretty good guess.

Boss: Word has it you're pushing off my family from some prime territory, taking over my rackets left and right. That's something I can ignore! But when you directly go after one of my honey pot and dipping your hands over my cash. There's only so much I can take. I can't have a little shit like you muscling in on my turf.

Naruto: Well you can't blame a guy who wants to be made. I'm only trying to make a good living! Didn't think I'd get your attention this easily.

Boss: That so? (takes another puff of the cigar) Do you know what family your fucking with right now?

Naruto: I heard of you guys. Call yourself the Hyuga family mob! Your Godfather is supposed to be some kind of strong guy who's a cold blooded murderer. Heard you guys are under new management after a hostile take over from your former Godfather Hiashi.

Boss: You're only half right Naruto.

(Naruto sees the dark shadow move from the back of the desk towards the light, Naruto in his surprise he sees a woman with very voluptuous body from head to toe. She sported a revealing yet professional looking business dress with a short skirt, Her blouse showing a bit of her cleavage.)

Naruto: No way... You're Neji's...But I thought it was

Hinata: Technically the term is "Godmother", I think it's suitable title. Don't you think? (She smirks delightfully before taking a puff from a cigar and blowing it in his face, causing Naruto to cough.)

Naruto: (Coughing) Bleh!

Hinata: But you're not wrong on the new management part. I killed Hiashi to obtain power, now I rule all of downtown Tokyo.

Naruto: But why?

Hinata: He was weak! Simple as that! I did what had to be done for the betterment of this family. Now that family's business is in a bit of a pickle. You see I paid a visit to one of my former rackets. It's owned by Kakashi Hatake!

Naruto: Yeah!

Hinata: Seems he had a hard time coming back to me.

Naruto: (Only partially glaring at her) So that's why the pool hall was burned to the ground. And Kakashi?

Hinata: I killed him. Tossed him in the ocean for the sharks to feast on, It was what he wanted. He said he'd rather die than come back to my side. He was shown kindness by your father, Minato Namikaze of the Senju family. You're supposed to be their next "heir to the thrown".

Naruto: I guess you can say that. That's why I'm as calm as a turtle.

Hinata: We'll see about that.( She moves from her previous spot, putting her cigar out in an ash tray) Now about this little problem of you trying to take my cash flow away from me.

Naruto: Yeah?

Hinata: Well obviously we need to do something about it. I can't just leave it as is.

Naruto: What do you intend to do to me?

Hinata: Well, I wasn't sure about it at first...but how about this?

(She moves towards Naruto, raising her high heel and planting it between his legs.)

Naruto: (Aching in pain) Aaaaaah..Rrrrr. Fuck!

Hinata: Not so calm now huh motherfucker? (She presses harder.)

Naruto: Aaaaaaaah! Stop stop Stoooop!

Hinata: You still calm after I've crushed your balls into dust? This is what you get for trying to make a move without my say so bitch!

Naruto: STOOOP! IT HURTS! AAAAAH! (Gritting his teeth in pain.)

Hinata: What's that? Sounded like you gave me an order! (Pressing harder than before)

Naruto:Aaaaaaaaaaaah FUUCK! God damn it!

(She begins to ball up fists and beats his face before holding his face close to hers.)

Hinata: (grabbing Naruto by his chin with her left hand.) Here's the deal Naruto Uzumaki, I know a way to solve this little problem and keep you alive, In order for me to properly succeed the Hyuga I need to produce an heir, one strong and tough enough to take the reins once I'm dead and gone. Tell me how can I do that?

(Her foot coaxes an answer out of him)

Naruto: OOOOOOOW! I DON'T KNOW!

Hinata: *tsk tsk tsk* Wrong answer! (Presses again, earning another scream)

Naruto: GET ON WITH IT! I HAVE NO IDEA!

Hinata: Think Naruto! The rule also applies to you. To lead the Senju family you need a successor! Didn't your father explain this to you already?

Naruto:...Yeah...He mentioned something about needing me to have a kid but I didn't pay much att-AAAAAAH!

Hinata: (Releases her foothold and sit right on top of him.) How does one acquire a successor Naruto?

Naruto: Marriage?

Hinata: Riiiight. You're not only smart but kind of cute too. So, (She smirks running her left hand across his cheek) seeing as though you and I are in need of the same thing, What say you and I join our two families together? That way I don't have to behead you in front of your parents and you and I both become official leaders of our respective mafias.

Naruto: You gotta be joking! Why should I marry you?

(Hinata puts her arms around his neck before whispering into his ear) Hinata: Because you took what's mine, you're fucking with my money, and otherwise I'd have already splattered your brains across this floor with my baseball bat.

(She moves away from him sitting on top of her desk again.) Just so we make things clear Naruto. I'm going to perform a political marriage of convenience with you to join the Hyuga and Senju families together, That way I can take back what you took from me plus interest. In return, you'll be under my care. Go where I go, eat where I eat, and do what I say. In other words your going to be my personal bitch. You'll also be getting an allowance.

Naruto: Allowance? You fuckin' kidding me?

Hinata: (Glaring at Naruto) Yes Naruto, As in I'm allowing you to live and I'm allowing you to put that pathetic cock deep inside me. By the way I've seen bigger dicks on my dog.

Naruto: What makes you think I'll agree?

Hinata: Glad you asked. (She snaps her fingers, In comes Tenten holding up and tossing a badly beaten young man with a black backwards cow lick to the floor.

Naruto: Sasuke! Sasuke! What did you do to him?

Sasuke:...Naruto...is that you? (He turned with his only visible eye as the other was a swollen shut.)

Tenten: I gotta say, (She says licking her lips sadistically) I had a lot of fun torturing this one, He screamed so well I just couldn't help myself. (She cracks her bloodied up knuckles as if ready to repeat the beating).

Hinata: Tenten, You're sadism knows no bounds. But you didn't have to beat him to a pulp.

Tenten: Like I said, I couldn't help myself.

Hinata: It doesn't matter, Hold him up!

(Tenten Pulls his hair, exposing his neck as Hinata takes out a knife and places it on his throat.) So what's it gonna be? Become my "husband" or he dies first.

Naruto: Sasuke no!

Sasuke: Hey man, Relax, At least this time a hot girl beat me up!

Tenten: Shut your trap ya pervert.

(Hinata presses her blade a little closer Sasuke's throat.)

Hinata: Times' running out Naruto. Marry me or he dies first. I'll keep killing off more and more of your friends and family if you still refuse.

(Naruto unable to risk the life of his friend grits his teeth.)

Naruto: Fine, You win! Just let him go!

Hinata:...Good boy! now! (She runs the blade across Sasuke's throat, slicing it clean open. Sasuke dies, hitting the floor with a pool of his own blood covering the floor)

Naruto: NOOO! Why did you kill him? I MADE THE DEAL WITH YOU TO SAVE HIS LIFE!

Hinata: Nooo! I made a deal with you to get my territory back, his life wasn't part of it. (Tenten drags the body out of the room, meanwhile Hinata cleans her blade and saunters over him, putting the blade at his neck.) So now you know exactly how serious I am when it comes to people messing with my racket. Pull that shit again and the last thing you'll ever see is the wooden coffin door. You're lucky you've tickled my fancy when I first saw walk out this door, if you were a plain old grunt I'd have already murdered you on the spot. With that said, It's time to seal the deal! (She presumes to untie Naruto, picking him up from the chair, and bind his wrists behind his back once more.)

Naruto:What are you gonna do to me?

Hinata: Something nice unless you ask me again, and the response to that won't be the same. Now shut up and get that room.

(She drags him out of her "office room" and into another room, with a king size bed and a dimly lit lamp. She then proceeds to toss him on the bed, slowly crawling until she is face to face with him.)

Hinata: (Smirks) Naruto. I'm going to seal our deal now with the consummation of our official engagement. You should at least be able to satisfy me even if you're not that big, so be grateful I'm even letting you see this body naked.

Naruto: You're a monster! You threaten my family and kill my best friend. How do you expect me to just be okay with that and just let you have your way with me consensually?

Hinata: I didn't say it had to be consensual. I'm going to fuck you whether you like it or not and after that, if your a good little boy, I'll treat you to something nice. Now dear fiance, time for you to become mine.

(End scene)

* * *

This is the most I'll be doing in fanfiction. I work tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be back to putting another chapter in the Naru/tousen crossover.

let's see how this one goes.

See ya next time ^_^.


End file.
